Allergy
by kimikissu07
Summary: Akashi thinks that he's allergic to Furihata. Furihata thinks he caught Akashi's allergies. Kuroko thinks that they're idiot. Romantic crack ensues.


I wanted to write about naive cutie patooties and this is the product. Hope you like it!

* * *

**[**Kouki**]**

**[**Hello, Akashi-kun. What is it?]

**[**I'm afraid I shouldn't come to visit you more often now. We need to keep our communication in minimum.**]**

**[**Huh? Why? Is something's wrong? Are you alright?**]**

**[**You must not worry yourself. I'll be fine.**]**

**[**But why can't we meet? Did something bad happen?**]**

**[**I'm sorry, Kouki.**]**

**[**Why? Did I do something wrong? Akashi-kun!**]**

**[**It seems like I'm allergic to you, Kouki. For our safety, I think we must stop meeting until my condition gets better. I would not want you to catch this illness.**]**

**[**Allergic to me? I never knew someone could be allergic to a person.**]**

**[**Likewise. But it is the most logical conclusion that I have arrived on after assessing my condition. I have also personally visited our family doctor and it is also what he said. I don't understand why he has an amused aura around; most possibly it was because I was his first patient to have this illness.**]**

**[**I see. I hope you get better soon, Akashi-kun. It'll get boring without you. I guess I'm used to see you every week now? Haha.**]**

**[**I hope so too. But even if we're just exchanging text messages, the symptoms are attacking. I'm afraid it might take a while for me to recover.**]**

**[**Really? What are your symptoms?**]**

**[**My chest tightens and it feels like my heart is bloated at times when we talk. I often feel light-headed and blood rushing towards my head when you smile. There is also the sleep deficiency, and most times I don't feel like eating and for many times where I lost focus to what I was doing because I unconsciously start to think about you. I also feel some unfounded irritability to any friends that you speak of, mostly of Tetsuya and I shouldn't feel this way towards him. And also more than once I felt my heart skip a beat when you touched me.**]**

**[**I think it's too late, Akashi-kun.**]**

**[**?**]**

**[**I think I've caught your allergy. I think I'm allergic to you too.**]**

**[**What?!**]**

**[**I also felt this way for a while now. I didn't think that I was sick. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!**]**

**[**Calm down, Kouki. I'll visit you tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll be okay.**]**

**[**I thought you said we shouldn't meet? AKASHI-KUN MY HEART WON'T STOP BEATING LOUDLY I'M DYIIIIIIINGGGG!**]**

**[**KOUKI! CALM DOWN! Breathe in, breathe out. Count one to ten slowly.**]**

**[**…I've calmed down now. Thank you, Akashi-kun.**]**

**[**No problem. I guess it's best to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kouki. Have a peaceful sleep.**]**

**[**I'll try. Good night, Akashi-kun. Sweet drea-

"Kuroko! What you are do- WHY ARE YOU READING MY CONVERSATION WITH AKASHI-KUUUN?!" Furihata grabbed his phone on Kuroko's grasp. For a moment, he saw a downward twitch on the corner of Kuroko's lips but was gone the next second. Kuroko's face was devoid of any emotions, but amusement danced on his eyes.

"Furihata-kun, you're too cute." He just said. Really, the idea of Akashi and Furihata panicking because their feelings towards each other are slowly growing and mistaking it as an illness is very cute.

"What are you saying? You're still not forgiven for looking on my messages." Furihata just mumbled, pout settling itself on his lower lips and a blush adoring his face. Yes, absolutely cute.

"What do you think you're doing, Tetsuya?" A dangerous voice reaches his ears and he suppressed the shiver and wants to crawl on his body. Akashi's voice was never that cold.

"I was just teasing Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun. He seems distressed. After reading your conversation, I understood his worries. Moreover, I have thought of a plausible solution to your problem." Kuroko explained.

"Hoo, are you a doctor now, Tetsuya? Explain." Akashi was irked, the irritation silently crawling on his skin.

"To be honest, I don't think you even need a medical degree to solve- or cure your "illness". The two of you are just too naïve. I have expected this from Furihata-kun but to think that Akashi-kun is that innocent, you may say that I am surprised."

"Are you insulting me, Tetsuya?" His irritation reached top notch and would be ready to punch Kuroko on the next second.

"Akashi-kun! Kuroko! Stop fighting!" Furihata placed himself on the middle of the two. Boldly facing Akashi and gripping his hands, causing them both to blush. "A-A-A-Akashi-k-kun, you must calm down! If Kuroko knows a way to heal us, we must be grateful." And he turned to Kuroko.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you should just kiss and get married." He said plainly. In contrast to his expression, the two in front of him bloomed a beautiful red blushing face and on Furihata's case, quite possibly an explosion in his brain.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! MY HEART WON'T CALM DOWN! AKASHI-KUN! HEEEELP!" He said while clutching his chest and slides down the ground, Akashi immediately shook him and embraced him.

"C-calm d-down, Kouki. Tetsuya's advice is out of context but I still agree. We should get married in the future. However, with this illness, I don't think we can live that long."

"A-Akashi-kuun! Help me! I still want to marry you! I don't want to die young. I still want to have a simple house with you with children and a pet! I don't want to dieeee!" Furihata cried and leaned on Akashi's body and the other consoles him.

"Don't worry, Kouki. This illness won't get on our dream's way. We'll marry and have kids and a house with a pet of our own. Calm down." He said and kissed Furihata's forehead while drawing circles on the boy's back. He trails his kisses down Furihata's face and kissed the other's lips. After parting, he kissed away the tears that formed on the other's eyes.

"If we haven't have long to live, would you marry me now, Kouki?" he said earnestly. Furihata burst into tears and hugged him tight.

"Yes, yes, YES! I'll marry you, Aka- no- Seijuurou!" he said and kissed Akashi.

"I love you, Kouki." Akashi said between the kisses.

"I love you too, Seijuurou." And Furihata said back.

Somewhere along the background, Kuroko records everything. They are a pain to watch, but they are still his precious friends. It was then that he remembered their previous worries.

"If they do know their feelings towards each other, then, why are they panicking? Do they seriously think that those symptoms are deadly?" he asked the air.

Kuroko stared disbelievingly at the two boys making out a few meters in front of him.

Really, they are pain in his ass.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

So how do you like it? HAHAHAHA! Anyway, I would like to apologize on the unexpected hiatus on my other story Replacement. I know it's been a month since I last updated it and I don't have any excuse but my school life. And lack of stable internet connect and zero experience on writing smut. I would definitely finish that story, since it was my first akafuri fanfic. Please consider this as a part of my apology.

**Anyway, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
